villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vergo
Vergo (in Japanese: ヴェルゴ, Verugo) was one of the top four executives of the Donquixote Pirates, and the secondary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Being a spy for Donquixote Doflamingo, he was given the task of assisting Caesar Clown. He disguised himself as a Navy officer, commander of Branch G-5. Using his rank, he was able to hide Caesar's operations of testing drugs on kids, telling those children's parents that they should forget about their children, saying they can never be found. He was voiced by Junichi Suwabe. Appearance Vergo is a tall man with short black hair and sunglasses. He wears a white jacket over his navy shirt and white pants with yellow shoes. In some appearances, he sometimes have piece of food stuck to his face. Most of the times, he maintains a stern look on his face. Personality Vergo is a calm individual who takes his jobs and missions seriously like watching over Caesar Clown. Despite his calmness, Vergo is shown to be a cruel person by kidnapping children from an island and giving them to Caesar so that he can drug them. Vergo can sometimes lash out when people like Law disrespects him, such as not referring to him by the right name. Vergo's shows great respect for his leader, Doflamingo, and would do anything the he asks him to do. When he shows his true colors towards the G-5 Marines, Vergo is utterly ruthless, heartless and uncaring as he kills or brutally injures his former subordinates for no reason at all and believing that anything he does to them is his right, believing they are nothing but rejects. Abilities Vergo is a skilled martial artist and he is proficient with the ability of Armament Haki. He is also shown to be very fast. Vergo's Armament Haki is so great, he's able to turn his entire body to iron. However, this power is still vulnerable to Trafalgar Law's Ope-Ope no Mi powers. Vergo is also seen carrying a bamboo stick. He can put his Haki into the bamboo stick making it become much more durable and harder. Biography Past Thirty one years ago, a ten year old Vergo met Doflamingo who awaken his Haoshoku Haki and swore his loyalty to the latter along with Trebol, Diamante, and Pica. They were fiercely dedicated to him, as they killed anyone who harmed him and even burned down a town for having a road that caused Doflamingo to trip. Later on, Vergo became the first Corazon of the crew but before becoming infamous, he joined the Marines to spy on their activities and to be an inside man for Doflamingo of their plans. On Minion Island, Vergo was there to secretly assist the Donquixote pirates on obtaining the Ope Ope no Mi but managed to run into a young Law (who already ate the Ope Ope no Mi) who gave away incriminating evidence on Doflamingo. Law also wanted Vergo to help out his companion as well who was to Vergo's surprise Rosinante (Doflamingo's brother) who accidentally revealed his ability to speak. Realizing now that Corazon was a spy and Law was his accomplice, he beat the two up and alerted Doflamingo about Rosinante's treachery. After Rosinante's death and Law's escape, Vergo along with the Marines and the Donquixote Pirates eventually left the island after fighting. Punk Hazard Arc Vergo first appears in a corridor along with Monet in Punk-Hazard when he crushed Trafalgar Law's heart. He berated Law for his incompetence and captured him. Once he was with Caesar Clown and Monet, Caesar Clown proceeded to unleash Shinokuni on the island to show the underworld what it is capable of. When the remaining Marines and Straw Hats made it to the safety of the laboratory, Vergo decided to head to Tashigi's location to eliminate them all. He proceeds to attack Tashigi and the G-5 marines until he was confronted by Sanji. In their battle, Vergo got the upper-hand and was about to land a powerful blow on the pirate before going to the SAD room. While on his way there, Vergo was giving instructions by Doflamingo to kill Law. Once he made it to the SAD room, Vergo immediately attacked Law. Before Vergo could finish off Law, Smoker intervened and decided to battle Vergo because of how the latter betrayed the marines. The two fought until Vergo defeated Smoker. When Law stood up, he thanked Smoker for helping him get his heart back, as a shocked Vergo realized it was diversion to get Law's heart back. Turning his attention to Law, Vergo heard the latter state he will defeat him and mockingly called him Vergo-san. Fully intending to finish him off, Vergo activated his full body Armament Haki mode. But before Vergo could land one blow, Law bisected him and a portion of Punk Hazard. Now defeated and having parts of his body hanging on a steel railing, Law tells Vergo that the SAD room is set to explode in couple of minutes. When Law and Smoker left, Doflamingo (through Vergo's den-den mushi) told Vergo that he will miss him and that he has a done a great job up until now. Afterwards, the SAD room exploded killing Vergo. Trivia *According to Sanji, Vergo is the type of person that Monkey D. Luffy dislikes the most since he attacked his fellow marines. *Vergo's codename was once Corazon in the Donquixote Pirates, but it was passed onto Rosinante. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Spy Category:Posthumous Category:Brutes Category:Pirates Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers